Kisui Iyoku (Non-Rebirth)
Kisui Iyoku is an ANBU member for Kumogakure. Sided alongside Yoru Uchiha, Kisui is part of a three man ANBU squad who consist of three of the best. Kisui serves as the eyes, observing things with an almost obsessive thoroughness. His sharp vision allows the squad to find things that were meant to be well hidden. His visual excellence was one of the skills that granted him an extension into Anbu, but his expertise of Yin-Yang Release also played a big role. Capable of utilizing it for a wide variety of barriers and offensive capabilities, this bare bones element allows him to deliver offensive and defensive support to his squad. Background Kisui led a fairly average life, one that was average for him anyways. He always tested high in the academy and proved to be an exemplary shinobi on his missions. He helped provide analysis with his team, keeping an eye on the things they'd miss. These skills served him well for years up until he was enrolled into the Chunin exams. This was where his sharp perception proved to be greatest. His careful eye allowed him to see even the smallest flaws in the people he had to fight, giving him something to exploit. Whether it was a knee that was recovering from injury, or a recent shoulder injury, Kisui took advantage of it. His promotion to Chunin didn't take long, given his skills. When he turned seventeen, he was recruited into Kumogakure's ANBU forces, where he was assigned into a squad alongside Yoru Uchiha. Appearance Kisui doesn't really stand out too much, given who he works with. He is of average height and build for his age, bearing neck length hair that is fairly unkempt and black. His eyes are a shade of red due to an ocular injury that requires him to wear a form of corrective lenses. From the neck down, he is often seen in a casual outfit. His standard attire is a black, loose fitting shirt with a red jacket with propped up collar and white trim on the sleeves and sides. He often wears a pair of comfort fitting black jeans with white shoes. When he's doing work for the ANBU, he wears the standard issue ANBU attire with a special mask bearing corrective lenses to help with his vision. Personality Kisui is fairly laid back, given the missions he's assigned for. He tends to keep to himself, not really talking about anything unless he feels something needs discussed. He's calm, even when pushed up against pressuring situations, choosing to keep a cool demeanor, which makes him invaluable if anything involves interrogation. To those he knows, he is more trusting with, especially his squadmates. He knows he has to rely on them more than anything, but it's more than that to him; The bond is more than just missions he does with them, it's being within their company. They're his closest companions, ones he knows most of, and very little of at the same time due to ANBU policies. To those he doesn't know, he's very neutral, and likewise less willing to trust them, knowing the dangers of many of the missions ANBU provides. More often than not, he thinks to himself, keeping mental notes about the situations to allow him to come up with a plan. Skills Kisui's skills in the ANBU are as sharp as any other, but where he is most invaluable is in his skills with perception. Able to find subtle things that most people wouldn't even think twice about, he has proved to be part of the mission's successful factors. His combat skills are also helpful, providing special support with his Yin-Yang Release via defensive barriers or offensive weapons. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu is Kisui's dominant skill in combat. A good number of his skills are support based ninjutsu techniques made solely to benefit himself and his squad, giving them a strong edge over their opponents. By utilizing Blueprint, Kisui can alter the landscape to give the advantage to his allies, creating choke points they can utilize to cut off their opponents from their allies. By utilizing it for defensive purposes, Kisui can create large structures that serve as protective barriers to defend his allies from attack. These structures can either be stationary to serve as temporary fortifications, or mobile in order to provide autonomous cover. Kisui can also create barriers that react to a technique's chakra signature, allowing it to intercept and block the attack from getting through. By utilizing his Complete Weapon Summoning, Kisui is capable of arming his opponents with whatever weapon they request, as long as he has the chakra to summon it. These ninjutsu skills make him an invaluable buffer that can be the defining advantage his allies would need. Out of the ninjutsu Kisui prefers, he sides with techniques that can create. This makes Blueprint one of his signature ninjutsu techniques. A technique that's both simple and complex, his variation takes the daedal hand of nature and grasps it, allowing him to manipulate landscapes that are part of the laws of nature. Trees, the ground, these are his tools. All he needs is to apply his thoughts and Yin-Yang energy into their creation. By envisioning his changes, he applies Yin energy to create the shell, creating the basis for the change. By applying Yang energy, the changes take physical hold, transforming the landscape into the one of his choosing. But this doesn't just apply to nature. He has taken the time to use this technique to create powerful, defensive barriers. These barriers are complex, almost living. By applying both Yin and Yang energy, along with a tertiary element like fire, he can give the barrier fire resistance, allowing the person behind it to withstand nearly any fire release technique. He can apply different elements for different effects, all serving the means of defense. By applying a more complex pattern of Yang energy, he can bring the barriers life. When combined with a tertiary element, these barriers don't appear visible. But the moment it "detects" an elemental technique nearby, it reacts to the technique, applying size and direction to block it in one spot rather than in a single, whole direction. Such an advanced use of Blueprint is reminiscent of the Landscape Altering Technique, but his utilization of it doesn't require a scroll, allowing him to use it whenever he needs to. Another basis of creation, the ability to summon weapons is Kisui's second, signature technique. A more advanced variation of Blueprint, this technique relies on the creation of weapons and armor. Since there's no local resources to utilize like with Blueprint, a more complex method of energy extraction is required. To kind of compensate for this, Kisui utilizes several tertiary elements out of basic, elemental control that just about anyone could learn if they're patient enough. By utilizing these tertiary elements, Kisui can create the arms and armor he needs to protect his squad. Kisui's utilization of the Body Flicker Technique has earned him a few glimpses of his speed. Thorough concentration allows Kisui to utilize this Body Flicker even in pressuring situations where such a technique's usage wouldn't normally be possible. This calls back to his thorough perception, allowing him a place to go by location memory, digging back from a past location on the fly, almost instantly. The moment he's thought it down, he's already gone, away from the eyes of his pursuers, disappearing without a trace. Heightened Perception Everyone in the ANBU is trained to deal with perceptive cognition, learn about their surroundings. Kisui managed to pick up on the knack much more efficiently. Everything is a puzzle to him once he steps into the room, and everything he sees inside is a single piece meant to put it all together. He keeps careful, neurological notes on everything he sees and knows when something is out of place from when he last saw it. It could be something as subtle as a desk being moved five inches to the left, or even a cup moved to the other side without anyone else being in there, he'll pick up on it. Even if it turns out to be nothing, he still checks on things to be on the safe side. This also helps him in combat, keeping a sharp eye on everything his opponent does, any kind of tells that can allow him to exploit his opponent in any way possible. There are several tells that can break down an opponent's fighting style for Kisui, giving him the perfect blueprint of their attacks for him to exploit and counter, turning their strengths into their weaknesses. For Kisui, it's all about observing the weakest link, and breaking it. Taijutsu Kisui has knowledge and experience in a wide variety of taijutsu, having chosen to train on several of them in order to give him the upper hand in close quarters combat. He has trained in many different forms of martial arts, including Sambo, Krav Maga, and even holds two black belts in Karate and Tang Soo Do. His training in Tang Soo Do has given him incredible endurance, allowing him to take hits from opponents twice his size and exploit their bigger size to his advantage. By using his heightened perception, Kisui can observe his opponent's taijutsu, knowing the art instantly by the posture they take. From there, Kisui makes the proper adjustments, turning their taijutsu into his greatest weapon, and his opponent's greatest weakness. By utilizing small joint manipulation, Kisui can break his opponent by just grabbing hold of their thumb and putting pressure on the joint that connects the thumb to the hand. By attacking the shins, Kisui hits a specific nerve that runs up the shin, bringing his opponents to their knees. By getting behind his opponent, Kisui can further wear his opponent by attacking the hamstrings. The hamstrings serve as the leg's back support. When put under tremendous stress, the hamstrings buckle, keeping his opponent from getting back up for long periods of time. Kisui's Spy Tips "Threaten any serious criminal organization, and they’re going to do one of two things. They’ll send someone to make a deal... Or they’ll send someone to make a corpse. Either way, you’ve got something to work with." "Fighting two against one is never ideal, but there are ways to even the odds. Jam your opponents into a corner, and they won’t have room to use both arms. It’s like fighting one person with two angry heads. It makes them easier to engage and easier to disengage." "Spies need to remember every cover I.D. they’ve ever worn. Because you never know when you might need to put one back on." "Spies come from all walks of life, and no two are exactly alike. But whether they’re a burned former operative, a beautiful kunoichi with a temper, or a hard-drinking ex-assassin, they all share one trait...punctuality. Showing up on time means you’re 15 minutes late." "Quick and excruciating, few holds are more effective than a simple thumb lock. A little pressure on the right spot and your target will be learning how to hold a fork with a new hand." "Being hunted isn’t always a bad thing. When someone’s on your tail, you can pick the route. And if you’re really good, you can lead them into a trap of your own."